The BIG Choices of Life
by animewiz
Summary: This is weird alot of guys fighting over 1 girl hehe
1. An Odd Moment

Cartoon Frenzy

This is my 1st fan fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters, but I wish I did.

Before I start one more thing, WARNING: Take caution that rating will change in later chapters includes mild violence, language, and sexual content, etc.

Ch.1 An Odd Moment

It's 11:45 am. Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku are all walking through the Inuyasha Forest. All the sudden Kagome remembered she had a biology quiz on the Sahara Desert and she started to run to the Bone-Eaters Well, when she saw a unicorn-like demon in the sky. Inuyasha looked up and he saw nothing. Sango and Miroku saw the unicorn too, but as for Shippo, he saw the same thing as Inuyasha, nothing.

"WHAT ARE YOU THREE HUMANS LOOKING AT!?!" Inuyasha yelled impatiently. They all turned to look at Inuyasha and Shippo. Shippo was getting freaked, but Inuyasha just stood there then walked up to Kagome, who had a face that meant she sensed a jewel shard. (or he scared her and she was about to cry lol) Inuyasha couldn't stand the unusual silence, and so he grabbed Kagome by the hand with both of his hands, her hands were in the middle of his and he asked again, but much quieter.

"What did you see?" "I saw..." Kagome got cut off by Miroku. "It was nothing," he said. "I didn't ask you," Inuyasha said but he knew all to well that wasn't true by looking at Kagome's face. Kagome almost forgot about her graduation and she promised her friends she would be there. Kagome didn't notice Inuyasha's hands were still holding hers(I guess she got used to it)she looked at his hands that weren't going anywhere like his hands were glued to hers. (no they didn't have a staring contest nor will they ever have one)

A few minutes past and one of Inuyasha's hands moved from Kagome's hands to his side and the other holding one of Kagome's hands still. Inuyasha started walking to the well and Kagome was being dragged. (well not like she was on the ground she was walking with him) But he wasn't pulling her to hard that her arm was going to be pulled out of it's socket.

Kagome was about to go down the well but Inuyasha's hand was still holding her hand. "Inuyasha," she said quietly.

"Yes Kagome?" Inuyasha asked knowing she liked what was happening. Kagome looked down at their hands still together and she started to say something but it turned into a faint crying. Inuyasha knew something was about to break the moment between them. "Kagome what's wrong please tell me you can tell me anything." Inuyasha said asking nicely, all the sudden Kagome started to cry. She fell to the ground and her hand got free from Inuyasha's, and she was still crying her hands over her face buried close to the ground. Inuyasha kneeled down and touched her back, she jumped at the un expected move. Inuyasha put his hand under Kagome's chin, and she looked up at him with tears still running down her cheeks.

"Kagome I'm sorry you don't have to tell me," Inuyasha said. Right then Miroku and Sango interrupted. Miroku talking to Inuyasha and Sango talking to Kagome. 'Damnit Miroku why, I was so close. Miroku you should be happy your still here.

(Kagome and Sango) "Kagome what happened did Inuyasha say something to you?" Sango asked

"DON'T ASK JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kagome yelled. Shippo and Kirara were right there, and Shippo got freaked. (again like always) "I'M GOING HOME!" Kagome yelled a little bit mad, and jumped into the well.

(Inuyasha and Miroku) "Inuyasha, what did you say to Kagome to make her cry?" Miroku asked.

I didn't say anything to Ka..." he paused when he heard Kagome yelling and looked at Sango and then at the well after Kagome had left.

"Inuyasha you were saying?" Miroku asked for him to go on.

"I didn't say anything to Kagome to make her cry ok. I gotta go." Inuyasha said as he ran toward the well and jumped down and he could smell Kagome's scent everywhere. He finally reached Kagome's Time.

(TO BE CONTINUED...)

Next Chapter

Ch.2

Good-bye Inuyasha Hello Sesshomaru

REVIEW AS MANY TIMES AS YOU WANT


	2. Goodbye Inuyasha Hello Sesshoumaru

Ch.2 Good-Bye Inuyasha Hello Sesshoumaru 

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

Thx to the people who reviewed u know who u are

(at night early morning)

Inuyasha gets out of the well and greeting him is Kagome's little brother Souta. (a/n: as always) "Some how I knew when Kagome came home a little mad that you would come."

WHAT? She was mad?" Inuyasha asked kinda confused.

"Yeah but she seemed more sad then mad to me. My mom said it was guy trouble whatever that means." Souta said looking at Inuyasha "Are you ok?" Souta asked.

'Am I really that hard to figure out. I love her but how do I tell her.' "Huh," Inuyasha looked at Souta. "Oh um I guess what was the question again."

"Are you ok?" Souta asked again "Cause your blushing and guys don't usually blush."

"I…Yes I'm ok thanks for asking. Is Kagome in her room?"

"Yeah but she was going to study for a big test." Souta said. "You can go talk to her if you want, I'll tell her you're here.

"No, don't I want to surprise her." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

'Yes, now's my chance just how do I tell her without freaking her out.' Inuyasha jumped to Kagome's window but he saw her leaving but she wasn't going out of the shrine. So he went in quickly but quietly and Souta came in while Inuyasha was on Kagome's bed with his eyes closed, and smelling the air with Kagome's scent.

"Kagome is coming! Souta yelled but Inuyasha didn't move he opened his eyes and put his arms behind his head and smelled the air. Kagome entered the room seeing Souta staring at the bed she looked and saw Inuyasha looking at her.

"Souta can you leave," and listening to his older sister went out of the room closing the door behind him. Kagome locked the door after Souta had left. Inuyasha got up and walked towards her

"Oh Inuyasha!" she cried and hugged him and cried on his shoulder.

"Kagome. Stop crying. I don't like seeing you sad it makes me feel like I did something wrong." Inuyasha whispered trying to stop Kagome from crying and it worked. He put three fingers under her chin right then the night got darker for a moment and then he kissed her.(he was in human form)

(Kagome thinking)'The 1st new moon of this month.' Kagome pushed back breaking the kiss. "Inuyasha I thought you…" Inuyasha cut her off with another kiss then he stopped himself before going to far into the moment. "Inuyasha."

"Kagome we found all the jewel shards we don't have anything else that is missing. So um…I…You have to stay here…you can't go back to my era." Inuyasha said while looking at the window (the sun is coming up) he turned back into a demon when the light shined into the room.

"No! I'm not staying here I'm going to go to your era for as long as I live." Kagome said with an angry yet soft voice.

(Mean while in Feudal Era)

Sesshoumaru found the well when he was in search for his brother. He smelled the air and Inuyasha's scent was coming from the well. Sesshoumaru jumped into the well (Omg he has the power to go through the well Omg OMG!) to Kagome's era. He jumped out of the well and sat near the well and waited. (wait for what reason or purpose is he in Kagome's era is it because of Inuyasha or is he there for Kagome.)

"No, Kagome stay here!"

"Never. I'm going back and you cant stop me!" Kagome ran out of her room and out of the shrine. Inuyasha jumped from Kagome's window, Kagome ran into the well shrine, Inuyasha ran in after and to his surprise she had dissapeared. (but wait what about)

He looked up and his brother jumped down with Kagome. He set Kagome aside and said, "Kagome, go down the well and follow Rin." and to Inuyasha's surprise Kagome did as she was told (To be continued…)

Next Time: What! Kagome listened to Sesshoumaru. Why?

Next chapter Ch.3 Making a Decision

Ch.3 Making a Decision

review and I have a problem I need help with the third chapter I have writers block


End file.
